Night and Day
by Mirelena Isarwien
Summary: Two sisters – twins, who look nothing like one another – get transported into Middle-Earth after falling down the stairs and meet up with the Fellowship. Is there something Gandalf knows that they, and everyone else, don’t?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Night and Day Author: Mirelena Isarwien Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkein's works - duh! He owns LOTR not me. The only things I own are the characters Kaelah-Rae and Cali, and my own imagination.. Summary: Two sisters - twins, who look nothing like one another - get transported into Middle-Earth after falling down the stairs and meet up with the Fellowship. Is there something Gandalf knows that they, and everyone else, don't? Notes: In this there is no Arwen. Pairings: Legolas/? And Aragorn/?  
  
Oh, and before I start, I know this first chapter is very short but it isn't meant to be long seeing as it is more of an introduction.. More information about the two characters Kaelah-Rae and Cali will follow in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy, and please please please read and review..it means a lot to me and gives me a reason to carry on with it. So if you would like more chapters, please review and any suggestions would be very helpful and I can then try my best to improve what needs amending. Don't flame me - constructive criticism will suffice, because I will ignore any flames. If you don't like my story or writing, don't read it.  
  
Geez...I'm beginning to rabble on about nothing now...on with the story  
  
~*~ ~**~*~**~ ~*~  
  
Chapter One - Going Home  
  
Kaelah-Rae hummed quietly to herself as she rummaged through her bags, double-checking she had packed everything she would need for the Christmas holidays. Kaelah-Rae and her sister, Cali, were boarders at Queen Elizabeth's College in England and, because it was the end of term, they were going home.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Kaelah-Rae asked her sister, who was on the other side of their shared bedroom, also packing her bags. She watched as the blonde- haired girl paused, checking one last time, before turning to her and nodding triumphantly. It had taken her three days to decide what she would take, and what she would leave behind so as it would all fit into her relatively small holdall.  
  
"Yep - I just need to find a jacket though. I won't be long..I promise."  
  
"You better not be. Our bus leaves in fifteen minutes." Kaelah-Rae said, referring to the coaches that would take the students home, depending on where they lived, and watched in amusement as Cali scurried around their room, hunting high and low for a jacket that would keep her warm in the chilly, snowy conditions outside.  
  
"Yeh, yeh, yeh..I'm coming. We won't miss it." Cali's voice called from the darkness underneath her bed, as she pulled out various items, including several cans of diet coke. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, as her hands came to rest on a thick bundle nearer the back. Without banging her head, she pulled out a thick, sheepskin lined, leather jacket and pulled it over the top of her shirt and sweater.  
  
The sister's gathered their luggage and heaved the heavy bags down the several flights of stairs.  
  
"Argh!" Cali growled in frustration as her heel kept catching on Kaelah- Rae's bags behind her.  
  
"Sorry! But if you moved faster maybe-" Kaelah-Rae agitated words turned into piercing screams that matched her sister's, as the pair fell down the stairs, after being knocked forwards by one of the young children who had come tearing down the stairs, chased by the bully of the school.  
  
Moments later, the sisters, who were twins though not identical, were laid at the bottom of the staircase, after falling down at least twenty steps, their baggage tumbling after them.  
  
The small child and the bully, whose names were Macauley and Alex, stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the sight before them. Kaelah-Rae and Cali had been rendered unconscious during the fall and were laid lifelessly on the floor; Cali's almost white hair mixing with the raven locks of her sister. 


	2. As Two Become One

Time twisted, as did the souls of two.  
  
Like night becoming day and day becoming night, they formed one; a concordat sealed for all eternity  
  
Without the other, they could not live,  
  
Without them, there would be no dawn. 


End file.
